Hidden from sight
by IAmAnOriginal
Summary: Belle Petrova was the elder sister of Tatia. Elijah and Klaus had fallen in love with her however Tatia killed her out of jealousy. Or was that just Klaus' back story? Is Belle Petrova alive?
1. Prologue

**Belle Petrova was the elder sister of Tatia. Elijah and Klaus had fallen in love with her however Tatia killed her out of jealousy. Or was that just Klaus' back story? Is Belle Petrova alive? **

**Prologue**

"What do you say brother?" Klaus offered as he looked at Stefan and Damon's annoyed faces, "Shall we tell them about Tatia? Or Belle?"

Stefan and Damon's interest was perked as Damon raised his bushy eyebrows. Elijah shifted uncomfortably in his chair while twiddling with his fork.

"Now why should we" Elijah paused as if searching for the correct words, "discuss matters long since resolved"

"Given both their shared affection for Katerina and Elena, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line"

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest with a bored look yet inside he was desperate to know while Damon was less curious. Rather just amused at the Originals discomfort.

"We're not going anywhere Elijah" Damon interrupted as he lifted his glass of wine, "Please, do tell" He muttered before swallowing a mouthful of wine.

Elijah sighed in defeat and ran a hand through his hair, "When our family first settled here there was a girl named Tatia and her elder sister, Belle"

"Wait there were sisters?" Stefan cut Elijah off with a shocked face. Klaus smirked at his surprise.

"They were both exquisite beauties" Elijah carried on as he swirled the red wine around in his glass, gazing at the crimson colour, "Every boy of age desired to be Tatia's suitor even though she had had a child by another man. However Tatia kept Belle hidden in her shadow but her mother introduced her to us"

Klaus rubbed his forefinger and thumb into his eyes as he relived the memories of his past.

"And none loved her more than Niklaus" Elijah added with a sad smile.

"Oh I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much" Klaus interjected as Damon smirked at the two Originals.

"Wait. Belle or Tatia?" Damon demanded in confusion. They hadn't actually mentioned which girl.

"I had met Belle first. We became close best friends and I fell for her. But Niklaus soon met her afterwards. We both thought we loved Tatia but Belle made us see different light" Elijah explained with a distant look in his eyes.

"So you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked as he pointed between the brothers with an amused smile before interlocking his hands. He leaned forward with his elbows on the table as his eyes flickered between the two.

Elijah hesitated with his mouth open before sighing, "Tatia grew jealous over Belle and Esther wanted to end the feud between us. So the two women worked together and took her from us"

Klaus looked saddened as he stared at his glass before him. He didn't want to remember any more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Pain**

**"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."  
― Kahil Gibran**

Even thought it had been years since Belle's death, Elijah still grieved and mourned over her lost soul. Sometimes he'd sit there and wonder if Klaus still cared. He wondered if Klaus had actually gotten over Belle. Well, he still missed her greatly.

He missed those doe-like eyes that always widened with excitement when Elijah brought her out into the forest. Tatia practically hid her from any man's eyes in fear that one would love Belle more than her...

Elijah was snapped back to reality as he began to hear voices at his close approach.

"So you've got your family back" The man paused as if he was hesitating, "You gonna' open them?"

Elijah heard some shuffling and something heavy being pushed around.

"Not quite yet" Klaus replied to the unfamiliar voice, "I still have some unfinished business to take care of"

Elijah heard Klaus' footsteps getting further away so he decided to make his entrance.

Swiftly, Elijah snuck up behind the new comer and splayed his hand out above the man's back, "What business?"

Just as Klaus turned around Elijah pushed his hand into the man's back and grasped his heart. In one fluid movement he yanked the man's heart out.

A shocked face of Klaus appeared before him as the body dropped and Elijah held the heart out to Klaus.

"So Niklaus" Elijah began slowly as he got his his feet.

"Elijah" Klaus rasped out in shock as he stared down at his elder brother.

"What did I miss?" Elijah asked Klaus casually as he dropped the heart to the floor and wiped his hands on his trousers. Swiftly, Elijah pulled out his handkerchief and wiped any leftover blood from his hands.

Klaus said nothing as he studied his brother carefully. How had Elijah been undaggered?

"You looked surprised to see me" Elijah paused as he slowly approached the hybrid, "So it wasn't you who pulled the dagger from my chest"

Immediately Klaus replied back with a faltering smirk, " You look like you could do with a drink"

When Elijah didn't reply Klaus carried on, "And we have a lot to discuss so shall we?"

Ignoring Klaus, Elijah whipped the handkerchief to the side. Then, he quickly blurred up into a jump and clipped Klaus' jaw with his fist. Just as Klaus was about to respond, Elijah grabbed him and smashed him through the door.

Klaus was on all fours as he spat out, "Easy, I was just finished renovating"

As soon as the words had left Klaus' mouth, he blurred up and jumped onto Elijah, crashing him into the coffee table. Elijah groaned in the rubble of the tables leftovers as Klaus got up and took a step back.

"You know you have every right to be angry at me" Klaus hissed as he pointed his limp arm at Elijah, "But I kept my word"

But then Klaus smirked tauntingly and brought his arms out wide as he provoked Elijah, "I reunited you with out family"

Elijah had managed to get up and was even more infuriated then before. Again, he punched Klaus but this time repeatedly, letting all his anger out on him. Finally, he kicked Klaus backwards, sending him crashing against one of the coffins.

Elijah began to charge at Klaus but he blurred to Kols coffin. Without thinking, Klaus pulled the dagger from Kol and held it against Elijah.

"Don't make me do this to you again Elijah!" Klaus snarled as he held Elijah by the throat while his other hand held the dagger pointing at Elijahs heart.

Elijah glowered up at Klaus and held his hands up in surrender, "Use it, I dare you" Elijah taunted Klaus with a small, knowing smile, "You'll have Kol to deal with" He spat out with a victorious smirk.

Realizing this, Klaus slowly retracted from Elijah, releasing him from his death grip with a grimace.

"Mikael is dead" Klaus murmured, suddenly remembering Elijah was not here for the incident. It seemed so far away yet it wasn't that long ago.

Elijah's eyes widened in shock as he stumbled backwards against the coffin Klaus threatened him on.

"What did you say?" Elijah gasped quietly, not believing his brothers words. He had completely forgotten about the harsh reality of Mikael hunting them when he had first came to Mystic Falls.

"I killed him" He told Elijah, "With his own weapon. He's gone forever Elijah"

Klaus watched and scrutinized his brothers reaction but Elijah didn't want to talk about Mikael. Klaus shouldn't try and change the subject matter.

"Why do our family remain in this coffins?" Elijah said through clenched teeth as he pointed at the coffin he was almost daggered on top of, "Finn for over nine hundred years!" Elijah reminded him, "Kol for over a century!" Elijah exclaimed.

Klaus paused for a moment, his eyes flickering from the coffins to Elijah. He sighed, "Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing, keeping me from freeing them"

Elijah didn't understand what possibly Stefan could have. And why was it so important to Stefan?

"There are things you do not know about our past Elijah" Klaus muttered as he watched his brother carefully who seemed to be trying to split the truth from the lies, "Our mothers death, things I did not want you to know. But I'm ready to tell you now"

Elijah seemed to be frozen on the spot but his eyes were disbelieving. Klaus knew it would be hard to convince Elijah but he'd try. Slowly, Klaus walked over to the ash that was on a small table in the centre of the room.

"I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me" He murmured in a gruff voice as he took the lid off of the small vial. Slowly, he dipped the dagger in the ash as he observed Elijah carefully. Then he walked over to Kol's open coffin.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked Klaus with down cast eyes on the body of his dead brother.

Ignoring him, Klaus pressed the dagger into Kol's lifeless body as Elijah watched in horrification. Was he seriously doing this after what they had just fought over?

Klaus leaned back from the coffin and looked at Elijah.

"Always and forever" Klaus reminded him in a whisper. Not gently though. No, it was more like a underlying threat.


End file.
